User talk:.Padfoot.
Charart I'll get right on that! I would've sooner, but I was at a sleepover then the Ex. So yeah. 20:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here she is! A fail Maplepool! 20:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Friends list Hi! its Ivyleaf wanna be friends and sorry about the mess up.IVYLEAF$ Signature Hey! I just wanted to tell you that you don't put Maplepool after you do the four ~. Or else it would look like this " (time stamp) Frostheart" same with yours. Also, if you leave a message on the PCA talk page, we will reply to you there. 15:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Go here, click the edit button on the side, and scroll down to where your name would be listed alphabetically.Enter your name, your character, and the date in the same fashion as the others are listed. That's all there is to it. -- 17:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Maplepool! Wanna be friends? ☆ Poppysky ☆[[User Talk:Poppysky|''Gotta love my awesomeness!]] 01:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Hi and thank you for being on the RosexFox with me I think they are a cute couple : ) Ivyleaf 15:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC)' Hello! Hello Maplepool! I love your name! I do charat requests in case you want one! Nightflower Of ThunderClan 07:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maplepool like the name *Leafpool* 00:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi Sure! Tortie she cat blue eyes warrior longfurred Spotteddapple 18:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw your Mapleshade warrior. It's so pretty! Do you take requests? Sagestar 01:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Re:Hi! Thanks sooo much! Name: Smooth Breeze Rank: Sharpclaw Leader. Gender: Female. Fongfurred or short: Long-furred. Ingures: think you mean injuries? None. eyes: Light blue eyes. Pelt: Gray with darker stripes. Thanks! I'm sure it would look fabulous since you're doing it :3 Sagestar 16:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Holy crap! It's amazing! It is soooo good for the first try. You're really, really good at this! Do you take apprentices in spriting? Sagestar 02:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Aw, thanks! If you need to contact me quicker, I have a g-mail and a youtube. Sagestar 02:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar charart hey! heres my info if you wanna make a charart! Name: Spiralflight Pelt: Pure Black Eyes: Turquoise (or blue if you dont have that color) Rank: Medicine Cat Etc: Whit spiral on forehead and little white wings( you don't have to do the wings they disappear :D), female, short hair thanks! you dont have to do it if you dont want to but ya here ya go :3 The Videos Hey, I LOVE your video's on the home wall. Their AWESOME!. Could you tell me how you did that? -Tigerblossom Re:question ﻿I got the ceremony and quote boxes by copying the coding from cat pages such as Firestar. I then edited the coding to make sense for Dappleclaw. And thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna get on that soon, but thanks! Dappleclaw 17:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Charart No offense Maplepool, but if you get too frustrated and want to withdraw your charart, you could always turn it over to me... [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 19:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Thanks! I love those videos. I love those songs. She made even more! I looked her account up and there are a lot. there awesome. Look at it. -Tigerblossom Chararts Hi here ia what I want for my charart. Name: Violetshine rank: warrior Fur: white Etc fur: light gray tail-tip Inguries: nil eyes: violet(blue if you don't hav the colour) Long or short furred: long furred -Violetshine DUDE!!!! :P OH MAI GAWSH!!!!!! AT LEAST HALF OF THE THINGS ON YOUR USER PAGE IS STUFF THAT I THINK TOO!!!!! Can I be your friend? Seriously, I TOTALLY agree with everything you say on your user page. I'm just wondering- which forbidden couple do you like better, SilverxGray or SpottedxFire? :) You're cool, dude. Dawnbreeze123 18:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) CHARART Hi! Can you make me a charart? Here is the information for my cat: Name: Swirl Rank: Apprentice Gender: female Eye color: brown eyes Fur length: long Pelt color: tri-colored marble (brown marble), white chest, muzzle, and tail tip, dark brown fur around her eyes If you can do one more that would be nice :) Name: Dustswirl Rank; apprentice Eye color: pale ice-blue Fur length: long Pelt color: tri-colored marble (brown marble), white forepaws, a dark brown paw, a white chest, muzzle, and tail tip, a dark brown ringed tail, and dark brown fur around his eyes Thanks - (Talk) 01:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually never mind because I know how to do them now.- Jayfeather forever WSW OMG i luv yur charart! so awesome!!! can u join this wiki? http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Signature Hey Maplepool. Usually I don't bug new users about this, but seeing as you're here to stay, I will XD Due to the signature policy, you have to change your signature so that it links to both your talk page and your user page. You can do that yourself, if you know how, or I can help if you want. I take signature requests =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| '''Back' from Maui; tanless]] 00:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's almost done. It's right here. Another annoying rule of said signature policy; you can't have more than six words in your signature, aside from your username. Got anything else you want me to put in the place of "BLAH"? XD And are there any other changes you want me to make while I'm at it? Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 23:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's done! Put this Into your signature box (under preferences) and then click the custom signature box. You're done! Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem =) I'm glad I could help. Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back ' from' ' Maui;' ' tanless']] 22:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you like them, but do you know if we can combine chararts to one cluster file and have it on our page? I've asked around and nobody is answering lol Ivystripe 23:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Join my New Wikia? Hey, Maplepool. I recently founded a new wikia, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia, and I'm looking for new members and was hoping you'd join. :) If so, leave a message on my talk page and on my talk page on my wikia! :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Leave me a message on my talk page there and browse around :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey When did I do this Silverstream outline? If I did..I forget things I'm sorry XD 00:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh, I see. Mossy did the Silverstream outline, not me XD Her talk page is in my siggie, as mine as in her's 'cause we buds XD. So look for her user (Dovesong) in my sig and ask her ;) 00:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Me, nightflower, frostheart and Rainwhisper are in her siggy 'cause we are friends :3, they are in my siggie too. Mossy made the outline, not me. You just clicked my name in her siggie. Here is the link to her page :D 01:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Charart I'll make a charart for you. And about the parents thing, we could be long-lost sisters XD 23:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Done! Here you go! 01:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, forgot the earpink and injuries! Brb. 17:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I fixed that, but the changes should show. 21:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE: Hi, I don't think you're allowed to have so many images on your page, so you might have to remove them... 21:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I see. xD idk, but read http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Policy:Image_Use again; it says one 'image, '''not one charart, so you still ''might ''have to remove it, but its your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything :D 22:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Chartat Hi can u make me a info chart thing? Re:Re:: Oh, okay. XD Just making sure. 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) tryin 2 figure out how to delete Poppykit! Help! danks 4 helpn me, oh 4got dis.....Mossnose33 14:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Mossnose33 ''Mrrow? Who's Hazelpaw? 14:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Siggie It'd take too long for me to explain it myself, so look here to learn yourself. My friend Iceheart made it and it's a really helpful introduction to making siggies. 00:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You want anything else changed? 00:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Done. 01:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What? No. Just sign with four tildes like this: ~~~~ 01:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC)